The Princess Of Friends
Plot: Tanya, Olivia, and Gadget are forbidden to ride the world's tallest swing set by Basil because he thinks it's too dangerous for them. So now he grounds them forever until the PowerPuff Mice ran away from home in sadness with their boyfriends, the RowdyRuff Mice came and comfort them at the park. But when the babysitters come, and the babysitters are only five of them... The Junkyard Dogs! Buster, Mooch, Sparky, François, and Ruby plot their revenge on The Powerpuff Mice, Ruby hypnotizes Gadget to sleep in the eternal slumber. Meanwhile when Gadget's in danger, Fluttershy and her new husband; Discord, and their new children; David and Screwball, noticed that Gadget was captured by Ruby. Later, Buster, Mooch, Sparky, and François are turned out to the good side of Fluttershy and her friends and family to befriends with them. Now it's up to our bravest heroes to save Gadget from the wicked Ruby, before the night will last forever if they don't stop her. Cast *Princess Jillian Danielle Johns - Fluttershy (My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic) *Prince Joshua Dillon Johns - Discord (My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic) *Dominic Dillon Daniel - David the Dracoqunnes (Kodi The Husky and Misty's OC) *Lillian Winifred Johns - Screwball (My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic) *Sharon Johns - Mrs. Shy (My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic) *Mum-Mum Scala Leno - Kanga (Winnie The Pooh) (as Fluttershy's mother-in-law) *Casey "Charles" Johns - Mr. Shy (My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic) *Blossom - Tanya Mousekewitz (An American Tail: Fievel Goes West) *Brick - Timothy Q. Mouse (Dumbo) *Bubbles - Olivia Flaversham (The Great Mouse Detective) *Boomer - Fievel Mousekewitz (An American Tail: Fievel Goes West) *Buttercup - Gadget Hackwrench (Chip n' Dale: Rescue Rangers) *Butch - Tony Toponi (An American Tail) *Professor Utonium - Basil of Baker Street (The Great Mouse Detective) *SpongeBob SquarePants - Knuckles (Sonic X) *Sandy Cheeks - Amy Rose (Sonic X) *Patrick Starfish - Tails (Sonic X) *Squidward Tentacles - Sonic (Sonic X) *Mr. Eugene Krabs - Vector (Sonic X) *Gary - Cheese (Sonic X) *Mrs. Puff - Vanilla (Sonic X) *Pearl Krabs - Rouge (Sonic X) *Larry - Rotor (Sonic SatAM) *The Flying Dutchman - Genie (Aladdin) *Extras with Genie: Aladdin, Jasmine, Abu, Rajah, Magic Carpet, Iago, and Sultan (all from Aladdin) *Snake - Ruby (Lady And The Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure) *Ace - Buster (Lady And The Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure) *Big Billy - Mooch (Lady And The Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure) *Lil' Arturo - François (Lady And The Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure) *Grubber - Sparky (Lady And The Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure) *Sheldon J. Plankton - Shadow (Sonic X) Chapters *Somewhere Over The Rainbow (Fluttershy version) *Basil Grounds Tanya, Olivia, and Gadget For The Rest Of Their Lives!/The PowerPuff Mice Run Away From Home/The RowdyRuff Mice console the PowerPuff Mice *Calling The Babysitters (Basil version) *Hellfire (Ruby version) *Send For Help! (Fluttershy version) *Ruby Talks To Gadget/Trust In Me (Ruby version) *Old Friends (Fluttershy and Sonic version) *The Rescue Mission Begins (Fluttershy version) *Gadget Feels Guilty *Battling The Mighty Ruby *The Death & Demise Of Ruby *Basil Apologizes To Tanya, Olivia, and Gadget For What He Did/The Poweruff Mice Agree To Marriage The Rowdyruff Mice /A Happy Ending: The Powerpuff Mice theme song (ending) Category:Halloween Category:Rescue stories Category:The Princess Of Friends & Families movie spoofs